


Demona on the Couch

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [5]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Issues, Friendship, Intervention, Mental Health Issues, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Angela ultimately convinces her mother, Demona, to seek professional help. Everyone prays that finally, getting therapy will help the insane deathless gargoyle. However, treatment only works if you want it. So is Demona finally ready to improve?
Series: one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 18
Kudos: 2





	Demona on the Couch

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in therapy my whole life, and so this is speaking from personal experiences with how my mental health workers help me. The picture was done by my friend Sailormoonfangirl!

Demona on the couch

Throughout the history of humankind, there have been infinite prejudices, stigmas, senseless hatred, and death. Putting it all together, its no wonder people need to take better care of their mental health. Not everyone has a formalized mental illness, but one way or another, everyone could do with some therapy, for its essential to maintain a healthy mind to get through all the craziness of life. Therefore whether you're bi-polar or experienced trauma, it benefits immensely to have somebody who listens and talks out your problems.

One thing had been clear-cut for a millennium. Demona, who'd lived a thousand years of anguish, isolation, and psychic trauma, genuinely required treatment. Moreover, she didn't need sexual activity, as several individuals had joked. Over the past few years, Demona has been gaining a little progress, thanks to her daughter, Angela. Although, Angela rapidly realized helping her mother was beyond her scope of abilities

Therefore, a group meeting was held among the clan and a few human friends. Which included Angela's human friend Richard Harris and her mother's only human friend Andrea. They're all in agreement Demona required professional help. Though they also recognized therapy only helps if the person wants it, they're confident she didn't. Not to mention who could they trust to treat Demona in the first place?

It was Fox who came up with the solution who be able to treat Demona. When her parents had divorced when she was twenty-five, she'd gone to a Dr. Annabeth Bates. Dr. Bates was a highly qualified psychiatrist. Furthermore, already conscious of Fox being a halfling. Therefore it shouldn't be too challenging to evaluate a gargoyle who turned human during the day.

Seeing how they'd find no other alternatives, it fell on Angela to ultimately persuade her mother to see Dr. Bates. Which they knew to be no easy task, but she'd the best chance for success.

Three nights later, Angela arrived at her mother's townhouse prepared to do the impossible. Gradually opening the French doors on the terrace, she entered the creepy-crawly domicile.

"Mother? Are you home?" she called out as she descended the stairs. The only light in the house was candlelight because Demona didn't care much for electrical lights.

"I'll be right there, Angela, I'm just finishing a hot bath!" her mother called from somewhere in residence. Her daughter decided to make the mood lighter by going to the kitchen and making a few snacks.

Angela learned a lot regarding cooking from her mate Broadway. However, Elisa had been significant as well. Seeing how she happened to be the only one who knew what her mother fancied, she concocted her mother's favorites.

By the time Demona emerged from the lavatory, her daughter had whipped up one glassful of red wine, a small number of piggies in a blanket, plus some do-it-yourself sorbet.

"I hope you find it delightful, Mother. Though I'd tell your delivery boy that he needs to restock shortly."

Demona, as Dominique Destine, had more then a few assistants. Her primary staff at home included her chauffeur, the cleaning lady, and a house boy. Currently, none of them were conscious of their employer's genuine identity.

Demona utilized vital sorcery to keep prying humans out where they didn't belong. Her maidservant Mable came in three times a week to do the household tasks, while her nephew Alfred assist with errands and doing odd jobs about the domicile.

With a little encouragement, Demona worked to be well-mannered to her employees. It likewise helped she frequently had lunch with her human friend Andrea who was a skilled artisan.

"Hmm, you did a marvelous job, Angela," as she tasted her dessert, to which her daughter beamed, "Only where in heavens name did you procure fine wine?"

"Oh, I got it from the wine cellar in the castle. Xanatos keeps a collection of extraordinary wines for specific occasions. I asked if I could have one."

"Hmm, well, its genuinely fine wine, though I hope you don't get your head lost in the bottle. Gargoyles can become alcoholics as easily as humans. Even if our bodies metabolize nourishment differently."

"Don't fret concerning that, Mother. I only have a glass here and there. Certainly not regularly."

"Good, very good. Humans and their addictions. It's madness what humans become attached to. Gradually sacrificing themselves for a couple of moments of a positive stimulus. Ugh, it's all so ludicrous."

"Even Gargoyles can fall prey to temptations, Mother. Anyone can become an addict. Human or Gargoyle."

"Okay, you've made your point, sweetheart. Now is there anything else you'd prefer to discuss?"

"Well, first off, Mother, I want to say I'm proud of you."

This caught the deathless gargoyle off guard. "What have I done recently that would make you proud of me?"

"Well, you _did_ save Elisa's life not too long ago. You've been making strides to be respectable to people. In conclusion, you've got a _human_ friend that you love and enjoy. I'd say that is first-class development. Creating changes, moreover, progress isn't an effortless thing to do. Nevertheless, you're improving every day."

"Never thought of it that way. Though I suppose learning to tolerate humans and being sympathetic to people has made a difference in my life."

"It will long-term if you keep at it," as her daughter wiped her lips. "You understand there a lot of circumstances transpired with this war. It's been a lot of ups and downs. Just run through an emotional gauntlet."

"I understand, daughter, you've never experienced the horrors this war brought you when you're a hatchling. Even after a millennium, I'm still astonished at the terrors one can see," she shuddered at some of her more ominous recollections.

"You know, Mother, I've heard Fox talking to Xanatos that sometimes it helps to have someone to listen to you. After all, Fox finding out the truth about her mother and then losing her father? This war? You'd have to agree that could do a number on anyone's mental health. Sometimes I could have someone I trusted to talk about my problems with."

"I'm aware that humans have their quacks to get in their heads. Truly I don't see why talking to some headcase would help someone heal their mind."

"Well, I, for one, have witnessed countless people get through traumatic experiences by talking to someone trained to help them. Father is thinking about obtaining someone we can trust to help the whole clan process their feelings."

"Really? Asking a human shrink to heal a gargoyle's mind? I've never heard of anything so ludicrous."

"Well, I noticed it helped improved Fox's relationship with her husband and mother. I think it would benefit our relationship if maybe you did talk to someone, Mom."

"Your not serious?"

"I am, Mother. Mother, I honestly do want to help you, as does the clan. Even Elisa would like to help you. We'll all support you, but I would love it if you at least talked to someone. After all, being isolated isn't helping you, and again you've pointed out the trauma you've been through made you do things you wouldn't have done before. So please, Mother? For my sake? Will you at least give it a chance?"

The redhead gargoyle debated a few minutes in her mind how to answer. Finally, she took her daughter's hands into hers and said, "If it means that much to you, I'll go to therapy."

"Mother? You mean it?" her daughter cried, and her mother nodded.

"So, do you have someone in mind who can keep a secret?"

"Yes, Fox's therapist, Annabeth Bates. We can arrange it when it's convenient for you. Also, if it helps, I'll go to your first few sessions. Alex could turn me human for the day if you've got a day appointment."

"Okay, let's set up an appointment." Two weeks later, Dominique and Angela arrived at South Center Behavioral Health. They were going to the fourth floor they checked in with the secretarial assistant. Fifteen minutes later, a petite middle-age ash-blonde female in maroon attire came out. Once they're in her office, Dr. Bates assured them everything would be confidential.

Then the hour-long session commenced. Today Dr. Bates required Demona to tell her story in her own words. She'd use this opportunity to evaluate Demona and to discover the specific areas that needed to be worked on.

Having a starting point was essential. It gives her a direction to help treat her patient and future therapy assignments. By the end of the session, Demona had told her most of what went on in her life. But even an hour wasn't long enough to get it all out.

Dr. Bates told her they'd have sessions every Friday from 9:30 to 10:30, and if Angela could come, it'd be great. Angela didn't know if she could, but that be more up to Owen/Puck and Alex if she could do that. That request turned out to be achievable, yet no more then that. They couldn't perform the same spell that Puck did to her mother. But one day a week, they're able to do it.

The first-month sessions dealt with again Demona telling her own story in her words. Then they focus on specific events that stood out more. They spent time talking about those events. Then they'd began using therapeutic tools. One was keeping a journal with a simple assignment to write one truth a week, not anything mundane but real. She also was given different worksheets. She'd to complete the homework on each of them.

For three months, with support from everyone, Demona did her assignments. I started to be more truthful and moved on to coping skills and positive affirmations. They made big poster board charts. The first a list of goals to achieve. Second one signs of when you're getting angry and how to deal with it correctly. There was a positive affirmation that people told her, and she was to add a new one when she achieved it. And again, do her coping skills.

It was slow and hard work, but Demona made tremendous progress by the time the new millennium arrived. It looked like if she kept going to therapy, she'd get better. In the end, she did thank her daughter for pushing her to go and helping her get better. Maybe the future will be brighter for everyone now.


End file.
